I Love You
by Godly Apple Juice
Summary: Sequel/Companion fic to 'Lost'. Happy ending, actually. Romano loves Spain. What much more is there to say, si?


I love you

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters

**A/N:** A sequel/ companion fic to my other story, 'Lost'. Though, I guess it can be read as its own story without reading the other one. *shrugs* Eh, it's a person's choice, I guess. I'm going to be having a lot of free time, summer break started m(_)m Great, boring long days. Oh well. I'll fill those days up with something. One reason (Among others, I guess ;D xD) for writing _this _sequel/companion (I do not know what to call stories like this .-.) fic is because...I wanted a happy ending for Romano. v.v xD

Enjoy.

* * *

Romano was sulking, smothering his face into the pillow. Knocking was heard on his door, Spain's worried voice filling Romano's ears. "Roma? Please open the door? For me? Please?" That whining tone of that obnoxious Spaniard was the last thing Romano wanted to hear.

Nonetheless, Romano struggled into a sitting position. "Go away." He yelled, his feet aching slightly as he made his way to the door. Opening the door, he glared at Spain. "What do you want?" Spain smiled at Romano, his expression making Romano want to slam the door in his face.

"I wanted to check up on mi Romano~" Spain stated, nodding simply. He went on. "I heard….from your brother…" Spain was taking cautious steps towards the fragile subject, and Romano scoffed, letting the door open wider so he could lean against the doorframe carelessly.

"Heard what?" Romano waited. "Well?" He knew the subject Spain was dancing around, and he didn't want to think about it. Romano didn't want to think about anything anymore. Spain smiled apologetically at Romano.

"Oh Roma!" Spain exclaimed, pulling Romano into a tight hug. Romano stiffened, startled by the movement. "I heard about what that _puta_ did! I'm so sorry!"Romano let Spain hug him, like a limp rag doll.

When Spain finally asked that stupid waitress for a date, she offered a double. Romano, being there at the time, agreed along with Spain to go. Now, while Spain and the waitress (_Melissa, _Romano reminded himself) were hitting it off, her cute friend and Romano became closer. Closer than Romano wanted, but he couldn't help it.

He wanted to feel loved. Melissa's friend, Ally, made him feel like he was needed. Like he was whole, and now he felt like he was betrayed. Bitter feelings and thoughts left him in a bad mood, now horrible memories filled him.

Along with Spain, who was near tears for Romano; Romano felt like a paradox; instead of having his former caretaker comfort him, he had to comfort the caretaker himself? How idiotic. Patting Spain's back awkwardly, Romano searched for something that could make Spain feel better. In the end, Romano came up with nothing.

"It will be…okay?" Romano repeated the words that offered no comfort. Spain pulled Romano into a tighter hug, and Romano couldn't help but feel even more uncomfortable and awkward at how close their bodies were pressed to each other.

"Oh, Romano~" Spain groaned, nuzzling Romano's neck. Romano squirmed, hoping that Spain would let go soon so he could he go back and mope. At the same time, Romano liked it. But still, it was awkward and uncomfortable for the Italian. "Shhh, shhh, shhh~ its okay, mi Roma~"

Of course it was okay for Romano. He wasn't the one who was near tears a second ago. "I'm fine, bastard, let go!" Romano was starting to feel anxious, wanting Spain just to let go. He felt light-headed and warm, and he pushed at Spain slightly.

"Fusosososososo, Roma~" Spain ignored him. Romano sighed. "Here, let's go get something to eat, si?" He pulled back enough to peer down at Romano, grinning like an idiot. Romano shook his head, trying to use this opportunity to pull back from Spain. He failed.

"I'm not hungry dammit." Romano grumbled, avoiding Spain's eyes. Feeling fed up, and bored, Romano also added. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, bastardo?" _Girlfriend_, that person who Spain was dating, was probably worrying her head off about _her_ boyfriend. Jealousy tried to bite at Romano's heels, but he ignored it.

"…" Spain glanced away, his smile fading away a bit. "Oh, her. We're not going out anymore." Romano stared at Spain, who shrugged carelessly. "She insulted you, saying that you hurt her good friend and weren't even good enough to date her in the first place." A dark look flickered over his face, a small smile replacing his usually light playful one. "No one insults _mi_ Romano, si?"

Romano shuddered, flattered and a bit freaked out. But gaining his senses again, Romano glared at Spain. "So you broke up with her? You're a fucking idiot!" _He was._ Romano still felt glad though. "That is a stupid reason to break up with her. Idiot…" Spain grinned, and pressed Romano's body closer to his.

"Nah, its okay, Roma~" Spain tried to assure Romano. "She wasn't really my type anyways~ "Wasn't his _type?_ What the fuck kind of excuse was that? From what Romano seen, on their first double date, they _clicked_. They laughed at the same idiotic jokes, liked the same stupid movies, and liked the same stupid food.

It was like they were _made_ for each other. "Fuck you, Spain." Romano scoffed, frowning at Spain. "That still isn't a good reason to break up with her. It's a stupid reason." Spain smiled into Romano's neck, Romano swallowed. "Now tell me the _exact_ reason why you broke up with her? No stupid answers, dammit!"

"Hm…okay!" Spain hummed, and kept on smiling. Romano waited patiently. "One… She was boring, actually. Two, I didn't love her." Romano felt a relief at that, but soon felt a bit ashamed at feeling that relief. He let Spain continue on. "And three…" Spain nuzzled Romano's neck, Romano squirming around. "She wasn't you."

"W-what?" Romano exclaimed. He stopped, and Spain pulled back to smile sweetly at Romano. Nervous butterflies fluttered around Romano's stomach, a flush coming to his cheeks. A scowl appeared on his face. "W-what is that s-supposed to mean…bastard…?"

"It means, mi Roma, that I love you." Spain leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Romano's. "And, Romano…." Romano stared into green eyes, his heart beating erratically. "Will you go out with me?" Romano flushed deepened to a darker red.

"B-bastard!" Romano accused. "What kind of question is that?" Spain laughed, Romano still trying to find the right words to say. What was he supposed to say? Yes? No? God, Romano was confused, dammit! Spain smiled again.

"Roma~ you still haven't answered my question…" A serious glint in his eyes, as he pressed Romano to his own body, their forehead stills touching. "Please say yes, Roma…please…" Romano felt a bit shocked at how desperate Spain sounded, and he closed his eyes.

"…S-si…bastard…" Spain smiled, and pressed his lips to Romano's.

The kiss tasted sweet and loving, and Romano let himself melt into it. A warm feeling seeped itself into Romano's body, emitting from his chest. Unspoken words were passed between the two countries, the unneeded words being felt in the kiss.

_I love you._

* * *

_Review, Favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

_-_BMTM


End file.
